The Tomboy/Transcript
This is the transcript for The Tomboy. At The Mall (Gumball and Darwin are at the mall's gadget store. After 'negotiating' with Larry, one of the workers, two sides disagree against each other, and a battle starts! I'm just kidding. There just quarreling.) (Gumball slaps his hand on the counter.) Gumball: 'oh, c'mon, Larry! If you want people to like you, just treat everyone like royalty! ''(in part-screaming voice). Larr'''y: '''I told you, I can't give you a discount without your membership cards! It's against the law! 'Darwin: '''Well, If you're a nice guy, you would do anything for anyone even though you might lose it! ''(also in part-screaming voice). '''Larry: It's easy for you to say! I left everything 'cause of this job! And besides, face the facts, guys. You can't buy something major if you don't have money! Gumball: 'Why, you! ''(Gumball tries to hit Larry, but the guy stands back when Darwin tries to stop Gumball by holding him.) '''Gumball: ''(Inhales, deeply) Okay, I'm gonna get some fresh air. Darwin, work with this 'Employee Of the Month'. ''(Gumball walks out of the store. Darwin looks at the worker, fiercely.) A Lost Girl (Gumball is outside the store.) Gumball: 'Stupid PS2! Stupid employee! Stupid life!!! ''(Gumball hears a girl crying. He sees a girl about her age on a bench while putting her hands on her face while crying. Gumball goes near the girl.) '''Gumball: Hey, are you okay? Kids don't cry. Are you lost? What's actually wrong? Tell me so I can help you. (The girl puts her face up while looking at Gumball. Gumball smiles as he thinks she's pretty, while the girl still has her sad face.) Emma: Hi. (sobs) ''I'm Emma Crimson, I was separated from my parents with my sister, and separated from my sister, and now I'm completely lost!! '''Gumball: '''Have you tried telling the person at the information counter? '''Emma:' I did but he said to wait at one place! But I can't wait like this because if my parents find me and know my sister is lost, they'll LITERALLLLLLY kill me!!! (continues crying, hardly.) Gumball: Well, kid errr.. Emma, the way to make life happenin' is to be strict at something. I know you get what I mean. I'll help you talk to the counter guy, strictly. You know what strict means, right? (Emma nodded her head.) At The Counter (Gumball slaps his hand on the counter,this time the information counter.) Gumball: 'Don't you understand?! you gotta help this girl! She needs her family now! '''Guard Counter: '''I'm sorry, but she has to wait untill someone comes. Why? Is this your girlfriend?! ''(laughs hardly.) (Gumball looks at Emma. She shows a hand sign to Gumball to be patient.) (Emma slaps her hand on the counter.) '''Emma: Let me ask you something. Don't you feel guilty for not doing your job? Don't you fill guilty for being paid with no reason? If I were you, I would give half of my salary for those in need because I know that I'm guilty!!! (The guard counter thinks for a while.) Guard Counter: 'Well, I didn't wanna quarrel with you. ''(The guard counter makes an announcement through the speaker that sounds like this:) '''Guard Counter: ''Attention to the people of this mall. I repeat, there is a lost girl by the name of Emma Crimson, I repeat Emma Crimson. Whoever thinks they've lost a girl, please report to Information Counter 17 immediately. Thank you. (the announcement ends).'' (Just Then, a couple and their younger daughter came. their younger daughter hugs Emma.) Emma: Mom, dad! I'm sorry for losing the way and Heather. Man: Well, it doesn't matter now. Emma: Thank you, Gumball without you, I would never get home. Gumball: 'Your welcome. ''(Darwin goes near Gumball, out of the store.) '''Darwin: Okay, dude. I give up. I saw the shop manager and boy...WAS HE SCARY! He almost punched me in the face. (They both sigh.) Darwin: Oh yeah, Gumball, where have you been? I was waiting for you. Gumball: Oh, I was helping a lost... (Gumball points to Emma's position, but she and her family are not there, possibly left.) Gumball: ...girl. (He smiles.) A New Girl (The next day, it was a normal day at school. Ms. Simian as usual, stepped into the classroom.) Ms. Simian: Okay, listen! We have a new girl in class today and here she... (Ms. Simian looks on her left, but the girl wasn't there.) Emma: (the girl walks in shyly) Hi! I'm Emma Crimson. I was born in Melbourne, Australia and lived in Goodlyn, somewhere near Elmore and...Oklahoma! I'm the smartest kid in class NOT TO SHOW OFF! And when you know that There's a smart kid in class, I mean Math well, you know I can help you with that. (The class stays silent, while Gumball is having a really shocking face.) Emma: Hmmm... tough crowd. Oh, well. Ms. Simian: Okay, Emma. Sit on the...seat in front of Gumball's. (Emma is shocked looking at the boy behind her seat. After she takes her seat, Gumball goes near her. Before he could say anything, Emma said:) Emma: I know so shut up! Friends? (The students are at recess. Gumball talks to Darwin about Emma.) Gumball: Pss.. Darwin! I have this straaaange feeling, but I think I like Emma. Darwin: Oh yeah go talk to her. Gumball: Okay. Darwin: Seriously?! (Gumball goes near Emma.) Gumball: Hey, Emms! I just wanna ask you to come to my place this evening! I'll show you around. Emma: Umm... I don't think so, GUMBALL! How about you come to my place this evening to see how "childish" I am. Here's the address. (Emma hands over a paper to Gumball.) Gumball:...............OKAY! Later That Evening..... (Gumball is at Emma's house with Emma, while walking up the stairs to Emma's house.) Emma: Here it is! Welcome to my room! (Gumball is shocked to see many boyish stuff in her room. PSPs, guitars, skateboards and tombot things everywhere.) Gumball: Wow! AWESOMEEEEE! Let's have some fun! Emma: Wait! If you wanna have fun, you gotta pass homework first. (Gumball sighs. after finishing their homework, they have fun by playing games like video games, cricket and basketball. They had sooo much fun that evening. Later, it was getting dark so Gumball had to leave.) Gumball: Thank you Emma for this day! I'd so much funnn! Emma: No problem. And Gumball, thank you for helping me the other day. Can we be friends? Gumball: Hmmm... Sure, I'll be your friend, but you gotta pass homework first! (Emma and Gumball laugh. The episode ends.) Trivia * This transcript debut's Emma's voice, which is the voice of Eloise Webb. Category:Episodes Category:GASUV46